A new begin
by Magical Kiki
Summary: Karin have a strange dream... in her dream a girl say to her that she need her help... who is the girl? and why does she ask Karin foor help? Read it in this Fanfiction story! Thanks for reading this! Don't forget to read the story!
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

**A dream**

* * *

Karin was sleeping very peacefully, but than she heard a voice in her dream.

"Who are you?" asked Karin.

"You will know me in the future and I need your help." say the voice.

"Help? What do I need to help you?" asked Karin

"You need to help me protect the rings." say the voice.

"Rings? But there's no rings anymore." say Karin suprised.

"Yes there is and you need to help me protect them." say the voice.

"But where are the rings?" asked Karin.

"I have the rings now. Tomorrow there will be a transferred student in your class. Go to her and ask Kazune to also come." say the voice.

"Ok." say Karin.

"Than I will go now." say the voice.

"Wait! Who is the transferred student?" asked Karin in a hurry, but the voice doesn't replay anymore.

Than Karin woke up, but she fast fall asleep again.

**Next morning**

* * *

"Karin! Wake up! Or we will be late for school!"

Karin open her eyes and saw Kazune.

"Goodmorning Kazune." say Karin with a sleepy voice.

"Goodmorning? Do you know what time it is?" asked Kazune loud.

Karin look at the clock and hurry get out from her bed.

"Himeka has already prepared breakfast so hurry up." after he say that he close the door.

After a while Karin come down.

"Goodmorning Karin. Did you have a good dream?" asked Himeka.

"Hmmm... I had a weird dream." say Karin.

"Weird dream?" asked Kazune.

"Yes, in my dream I talk to a girl." say Karin.

"Who was it?" asked Kazune.

"I don't know and I also didn't see her face... but she say that today we will have a transferred student in our class." say Karin.

Kazune was thinking but than he stood up.

"We need to hurry go to school! It's almost time!" Kazune say it loud and they hurry clean up the table.

**School**

* * *

Karin and Kazune are in the class, but the teacher is still not there.

"Do you think that we will have a transferred student, Kazune?" asked Karin.

"I don't know... maybe." say Kazune.

Than the door open.

"Goodmorning class! Before the lesson begin I need to tell you something. Today we've a transferred student." say the teacher and look at the door.

"You can come in!" say the teacher loud.

Everyone look at the door. Than the door open. A girl with long black hair and brown eyes come in the class.

"Goodmorning. My name is Kiki." say the girl.

Karin look suprised at the new girl, because her voice was the same as the girl in her dream.

**_To be continued_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

**At school**

* * *

Karin look suprised at Kiki, because her voice was the same as the girl in her dream.  
Than Kiki look backt at Karin with a smile.  
After a few hours it was lunchtimes. Kiki went to Karin and Kazune.

"Do you have some time?" asked Kiki with a smile.

"Yes." say Karin looking at Kiki.

"Than can you follow me?" asked Kiki.

Karin and Kazune follow her to oudside.

"Do you remember me, Karin?" asked Kiki.

"You're the girl in my dream." say Karin.

I'm so happy that you remember me." say Kiki with a big smile.

"How do you know about the rings?" asked Kazune directly.

"I know it from my friends, but they already die. They were killed by some people who want to steel the rings. Before they die they give the rings to me and ask me to protect them." say Kiki with a sad face.

Than she look at Karin and say: "that's why I need your help."

Karin look at Kazune and Kazune nodded.

"We will help you protect the rings!" say Karin to Kiki.

"Thanks! And ehm... Kazune... I need to talk to you. Can you come for a moment?" asked Kiki with a worried look.

"Sure." say Kazune.

"I'm sorry Karin." say Kiki.

"It's okay. I'll wait on the bank." say Karin with a smile.

Karin sit on the bank and after a few minutes they were back.

"Did you wait long?" ask Kiki.

"No." say Karin.

"Karin. From now on Kiki will live with us." say Kazune.

"What? Really?" asked Karin with a smile.

"Yes! But ehm... can we eat our lunch now? Because I'm verry hungry." say Kiki.

After they eat their lunch they went backt to their class. The school end after a few hours.

"I need to do something first, so you can go home first." say Kiki.

"Okay, see you later." say Karin.

"Bye." say Kazune.

Karin and Kazune went home and do homework. After a while Kiki came back with the person.

**_To be continued_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

**Home**

* * *

Karin and Kazune went home and do homework. After a while Kiki came back with the person.

"Michi?!" say Karin loud.  
"Aren't you in America?" asked Karin.

"Yes, but someone ask me to came back." say Michi

"Who ask you to come back?" asked Karin.

"It was Kiki." and he put his hand around Kiki.

"What you two had already meet?" asked Karin.

"Yes, a few month ago a meet her in America and she say that I need to go back here." say Michi.

"So you went to pick up Michi today?" asked Karin to Kiki.

"No, i just meet him when i want come here." say Kiki.

"Then what did you do?" asked Karin.

"I went to meet someone." say Kiki.

"Who?" asked Karin.

"Someone you know." say Kiki.

"Someone I know?" asked Karin.

"Yes, you'll meet him later." say Kiki.

Then Himeka came."Ah Michi! You're back. Do you want to eat diner with us?" asked Himeka.

"Sure!" say Michi with a smile.

"Ehm... Michi. If you want you can stay here." say Kazune.

"Are you sure?" asked Michi.

"Yeah, you can use my father's room." say Kazune.

"...Okay." say Michi.

**The next day at school**

* * *

"There's a transferred student." say the teacher.

"You can came in." say the teacher looking at the door.  
The door opened.

"Hello everyone! Long time no see!" say Michi loud.

**_To be continued_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

**At school**

* * *

"Hello everyone! Long time no see!" say Michi loud.

Everyone stand around him and ask him much questions...

"Everyone go back to your place!" say the teacher loud.

After a few hours was it lunch time.

"Why does Michi need to come back?" ask Kazune to Kiki.

"Because we need his help. He's one of the people who can use the rings." say Kiki.

"Than are we complete now?" ask Michi.

"No, there's still one person left." say Kiki.

"Who is it?" ask Karin.

"You'll meet him later and I'm sure that you know him." say Kiki.

"Really?" ask Karin.

"Yes" say Kiki with a smile.

"If the last person is here then I'll explain everything so you don't need to worry now." say Kiki seriously.

"When will the the last person come?" ask Karin.

"I don't know... maybe tomorrow?" say Kiki.

Karin, Kazune and Michi look at Kiki with a confusing look.

"Don't worry. I'm sure that he'll be here this week." say Kiki.

"I can't wait to see him!" say Karin with a smile.

**After a week at school**

* * *

"Why is he still not here, Kiki?" ask Karin.

"I don't know, maybe he've much works to do." say Kiki

Then the teacher came in.

"Everyone go back to your place now." say the teacher.

"Before the lesson begin I need to say something. There's a new transferred student." say the teacher.

Then the door open. Karin look at him with a suprise look.

_**To be continued**_

* * *

_I'll do my best to make the next chapter longer_


End file.
